


After all this time

by mairyleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I are best friends and we went to RADA together. I started to feel more for him eventually and always had to supress my feelings for him.It’s the night of my surprise birthday party that I finally learn he felt the same way about me all this time. After all this time, we waste no more time :)Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out we have felt the same way about each other all along.  
> Leading up to smut, enjoy

“You’re kidding right?” I gasped into my phone.

I was at work and wasn’t even allowed to take private calls but today was my birthday, so they would better suck it up or fire me. I hated my job anyway.

“It’s not that bad” my friend Nathan chuckled.

I groaned quietly “It’s a surprise party” I hissed “You know how much I hate those”

He laughed “It wasn’t my idea, I swear”

I had to smile. I knew it wasn’t.

“I’ll kill her for doing this, you know?” I was referring to one of my best friends, Helen.

“Wear something pretty” he singsonged

I let out a sigh “Thanks for the heads up”

I buried my face in my hands. I hated birthdays, and most of all surprise birthday parties.

I hurried back home after work and decided to put on a black dress that hugged my curves perfectly, without looking inappropriate.

I smiled at myself in the mirror after I had freshened up my makeup and loosened my braided hair that fell down my back in soft waves.

“Ready to go” I whispered to myself.

I stepped into my flat sandals because I hated heels and grabbed my small handbag before I flew out the door.

“Oh wow” I practiced my reaction for the surprise party on my way to the venue.

The security outside stopped me and I told them my name.

“I think they’re kind of expecting me” I smiled.

They let me pass and I took in one last deep breath as I walked inside the dark room. Then the light got switched on and everyone yelled Happy Birthday.

“Oh wow” I yelled, faking my best surprise face.

Maybe I should’ve stayed in acting after all.

“Happy birthday babe” my friend Helen walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and smiled.

She looked at me intently “Good surprise?”

She was already slurring.

I tried to smile “Good surprise”

“Woohooo let’s have fun”

I grinned as I headed for a drink, only to meet my friend Nathan on my way to the bar. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him right back. There was only one person who gave better hugs than he did. I gulped.

“You were so surprised” he raised his eyebrows in irony.

I gave him a look “You know me”

“I do know you can act better than that” Taron chuckled.

I turned around to find him standing there, wearing jeans and a black tee. I gulped. I never got over my crush on him. He was only looking more and more handsome the older we got while I felt like my body had turned against me. It really was unfair.

“Hey, how are you?” I smiled as he hugged me.

The best hugger ever. His arms were so tightly wrapped around my back I felt like he never wanted to let me go.

“Happy birthday” he whispered and I shivered.

How could he still have that effect on me after all these years?

We met in drama school years ago and became friends really quickly. We had the same taste in music, food, films and pretty much everything else you could think of. Only my feelings for him had deepened eventually, with all that studying together. He never felt the same way though, so I had sworn off my crush on him. Or at least I still tried. He had a girlfriend after all.

I loosened my arms around him and only then he let go of me. I already missed his touch that made me feel so safe and secure.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

For all he knew we were friends. And that was how it was supposed to be.

“Oh sure” I said and he walked off to the bar to get one.

I looked after him, ogling his ass. Something I wasn’t particularly proud of.

“Nice ass, right?” Nathan teased me.

I smacked his shoulder playfully as I focused on the other people here. But he knew everything about me, so there was no fooling him. We had known each other since kindergarten.

“Who are all these people?” I asked when I realised I barely noticed anyone.

“I think Helen invited them” Nathan deadpanned.

I groaned. Of course.

I loved her, but I hated her for things like this. I didn’t want to spend my birthday with strangers. I wanted it to spend with my friends, even if it were only a handful of people.

“Here is your drink” Taron handed me my drink and our fingers touched.

“Thanks” I smiled, trying to fight that blush that lit up my cheeks.

Nathan excused himself and walked off, and I knew he only wanted to give me a chance to have some alone time with Taron. I loved him for it. I looked after him as he left, it wasn’t like Nathan wasn’t pretty. He had the whole tall, dark and handsome package going on, but I had never felt anything more for him. We were best friends.

When I met Taron’s eyes again, they were narrowed ever so slightly.

“Where is Elena?” I asked.

Taron shrugged “We broke up”

I felt sad for him because I knew he had loved her, but at the same time I was so happy. But why? It wasn’t like I would have a shot at him now.

“What? Why?”

Taron smiled half-heartedly “Let’s not talk about it on your birthday”

I smiled “Okay. But you can tell me, you know?”

His lips curved upwards as his eyes looked into mine so deeply, I felt like I would faint “I will”

His voice was low and my breathing was getting shallow.

It felt like an out of the body experience.

Helen came over to me, slinging one arm around my shoulders and told me all about the latest man she dated. I tried to give her advice but the truth was, she had more luck in men than I did. At least she tried to find a man while I would just be stuck with myself forever.

Taron excused himself eventually. I was almost sad, but it wasn’t like I owned him. He was just a friend, like anyone else. Or at least that was what I was trying to tell myself over and over again.

I downed another drink, feeling so incredibly lonely all of the sudden. The night came to an end and I didn’t even know why I hadn’t seen Taron again. Maybe he had left.

But I knew he would never leave without saying goodbye.

I felt tired and started to say my goodbyes. I just wished I was drunk enough to cope with all of this. But I didn’t like drinking all that much and two drinks were enough for me to feel a bit at ease, but not drunk.

“Do you have to leave already?” Helen whined.

I smiled as I hugged her. I knew she loved parties, but I wasn’t that much of a party girl.

“Yes, you have fun”

“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow” she didn’t really sound that sad.

I walked outside to get a cab, I would treat myself that luxury on my birthday. I jumped when I found a man leaning against the building outside, until I realised it was Taron.

He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his eyes met mine. His features were even sharper in the dim light.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, surprised.

He was much more of a party person than I was.

He shrugged “Just wanted to get some fresh air”

I looked at him intently “You didn’t start smoking, did you?”

He chuckled “No, I didn’t”

I glanced at him, unsure.

“You know me” he laughed “I quit smoking months ago”

I smiled “Okay”

Who knew, maybe he had started after his breakup with Elena. Hell, why hadn’t he told me about this?

“Are you all right?” he asked.

I nodded “Yeah. Just a bit tired”

He chuckled “I know you better than that”

I slapped his shoulder playfully, trying not to pay too much attention to how firm it was “You know me too well”

“I think I know you just well enough” he winked.

I let out a breath “I’m 30 and I didn’t really achieve anything. I didn’t go into acting but am stuck with an office job that had almost nothing to do with what we learnt at RADA. I don’t have a boyfriend, I don’t have kids,…”

I stopped myself. I didn’t even know why I had told him all of that.

“You can still have all these things” Taron said quietly and it was as if he was standing closer to me now.

“Yeah” I laughed “But 30 isn’t that young”

I never thought I’d be a woman to be afraid of not having kids on time. But here I was, feeling like a damsel in distress. I would end up as a crazy old cat lady.

I was relieved when I saw my cab arrive.

“How about one last drink?” Taron asked suddenly.

I grimaced and shook my head “You know I’m not much of a drinker”

“Please” his voice was low again “For old times’ sake”

I couldn’t say no to him. Never could. “Okay”

I couldn’t believe he had brought me to this pub. To _our_ pub.

The pub we had spent hours and hours learning, going through lines together or just having fun. We hadn’t been here since Taron got together with Elena. I wondered why.

The waitress set down a cocktail for me and a beer for Taron.

“Let me know if you need anything else, okay?” the waitress brightly smiled at Taron.

He was oblivious though “Thanks”

I rolled my eyes as she walked away and Taron chuckled “What?”

“You have no clue what effect you have on people, do you?”

 _Women_ , specifically.

He just shrugged “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

I narrowed my eyes. In comparison to me, he was a great actor.

“Okay” I let out a breath “Do you want to talk about Elena?”

I was more of a listener than a talker.

Taron pressed his lips together and shook his head.

I frowned. I knew there had to have been something big for them to break up.

“How was the shoot?” I asked instead.

Taron smiled lightly “It was good. Actually, do you remember these exercises we had to do at RADA? Like developing our own warm up session?”

I had to laugh “Yeah, second year. I remember that. It looked awkward as hell”

Taron smiled lightly “Yeah. Mitch, an actor in a supporting role, came to set today and did these weird looking Yoga exercises”

He scrunched his nose. It was the cutest thing.

I laughed “I told you Yoga is good for you”

“I know” his voice was low. So low.

And I was very much reminded of what had happened all these years ago. It had been no big deal for him, but it had been for me.

_We made fun of the warmup routine while we were at his place. I tried some Yoga poses that did in fact soothe me, while Taron teased me about it._

_“I’m not doing that” he laughed._

_He was sitting on the floor next to me, watching me practice Yoga._

_I was in the middle of going through sun salute and grinned at him, seeing him upside down as I was doing the downward facing dog._

_“Just try it” I insisted, smiling._

_He did and he looked good doing it._

_“You’re a pro” I giggled._

_He raised one leg over me, doing his free interpretation of yoga if you will and I started laughing._

_We were both laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes and I knew he was only teasing me. In the end, he lost his footing and fell down on top of me while I was trying to do the bow pose and failed._

_We both fell down on the floor and Taron was laying halfway over me. Yoga definitely wouldn’t work out for him if he didn’t take it seriously._

_“You have to find another way, then” I choked out while laughing._

_He reached up, the amusement in his face gone, as he stroked a tear off my cheek I hadn’t realised had fallen._

_His eyes met mine and I was covered in goose bumps at the way he looked at me. So intently, as if he saw everything of me, all of my thoughts and feelings for him._

_“Taron?” I whispered, the smile on my face gone too._

_He pulled his hand away only to cup my cheek._

_I was so ready for him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to be so much more than just a friend._

_Then he cleared his throat and moved off me, holding his hand out to help me up as he stood._

I smiled at that memory, my body covered in goose bumps again “I do remember that. We had a lot of fun”

“We had a lot of fun all the time” Taron smiled, staring at the beer in front of him.

Never had a man made me feel the way he did.

I groaned “Urgh I had such a bad crush on you, I still can’t believe it”

I gulped once I had said the words and took a huge sip of my cocktail. What had made me say that?

“You had?” Taron’s voice sounded hard, yet soft.

I was confused.

I looked up to his eyes and there was that look again. The same way he had looked at me all these years ago. It had me all flustered.

I tried to laugh it off “You must have known. It was pretty obvious”

He just stared back at me, his beautiful green eyes so sincere my heart leaped. Had he really not known?

I gulped “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that”

I reached for the straw of my cocktail again and Taron’s hand took mine. I had no power to pull my hand away. I simply just couldn’t.

“Look at me” he whispered.

I met his eyes again and the intensity with which he looked at me was only increasing.

I gulped and felt like my cheeks were on fire.

“Elena made me choose between her and you” he said quietly “I chose you”

I frowned “Wh- what? I don’t understand”

“She knew I had feelings for you. And she knew that I would always -“ he furrowed his brows and gulped.

I pulled my hand away. He couldn’t feel the same way. It was impossible.

I cleared my throat “I think I should go. I’ll have to be up early tomorrow”

I hoped Taron would stop me, that he would tell me to stay, that he would kiss me but he didn’t. He paid the bill and we walked out of the pub.

I let out a sigh, breathing in the warm breeze of summer air. I felt so nervous. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship over this. But the way he looked at me told me there was something more. Did he really have feelings for me too?

“I’ll call you a cab” he said quietly as he got out his phone and opened the app.

“You don’t have to, I can do it” I insisted.

He looked over to me standing right next to him “I want to”

Neither of us spoke until the cab arrived and I opened the door, scurrying over to the seat on the other side and Taron sat down next to me.

“Two stops” he told the driver. Then my address, and his.

“Taron, I’m sorry” I whispered as I glanced over at him.

He looked at me and suddenly I saw a hurt man sitting there, as if he was hurt I didn’t return his feelings. As if he was heartbroken over that fact.

“I shouldn’t have brought it up”

I stumbled over my own words.

He put one hand on my knee and I gasped, taken by surprise. I knew it was his go to move to relax or thank someone but it did quite the opposite to me.

My eyes met his and neither of us looked away. I couldn’t fight this, not anymore.

“Taron?” my voice was just the same as the unsure girl all these years ago.

Seconds felt like years.

Taron pulled his hand away, but his eyes didn’t stray from mine. Instead he put a hand on my waist and moved closer to me.

I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs as he cupped my face in his hand again, that same move.

My crush for him only got worse, although I knew this was long past a crush. I loved him. Maybe deep down I had always known we could be more than just friends.

It was as if he was waiting for something as he kept staring at me and I looked back at him. I leant in to him ever so slightly and it seemed to have been the confirmation he had needed.

He kissed me and my belly fluttered when I felt his lips against mine, so soft and tender. His lips were as perfect as I had imagined they would be and his hands went into my hair.

I sighed against his mouth when I ran my hands over his back, so familiar, yet so different.

I knew his smell, the cologne I had bought him, how his back felt from his hugs. Yet, the way he kissed me and held me were so unfamiliar to me, but so so good. I felt lightheaded, as if I was dreaming. But this was better than all the dreams I had about this moment.

I was looking forward to replaying that in my mind for the rest of my life.

He groaned as he tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed and opened my mouth, needing this to last forever, and he took full advantage of it.

I moaned when our tongues touched and I felt like I had entered heaven. It was as if we were two magnets, and it would only ever be okay if we were with each other. I never wanted to break this kiss, drag my hands and my eyes away from him.

We forgot everything around us until the driver called “We’re here”

Taron and I broke apart, both breathing hard. I glanced outside to see we had arrived at my place.

I glanced at Taron and his eyes were moving between mine. I took him in, still one arm around my waist, his lips parted.

“Do you want to come up?” I asked quietly.

He didn’t hesitate as we got out of the cab.

I unlocked the front door and Taron followed behind me, as if we had a silent understanding. I unlocked the door to my one bedroom flat, switched on the light and shut the door behind us.

Suddenly, I was nervous as hell. Where would that lead us? Did he even want this?

I turned around to find Taron standing there, and he looked lost.

“Taron?”

His eyes met mine again and he looked at me like I always wanted him to look at me.

“Tell me you feel the same way. Tell me you’re feeling this” he took both of my hands in his and my spine tingled under his touch.

“I do” I said quietly “I never got over you”

He pulled me to him and I heard him whisper “Thank fuck” before he smashed his lips to mine, more urgently this time.

I moaned into his mouth and our kisses were growing deeper, full of lust. I unzipped my dress, barely able to stay upright as my knees gave in and Taron got out of his black tee.

I giggled. I had always wondered what he looked like completely naked.

His mouth was on mine again and I couldn’t finish that thought. All I thought about was him and me right now and nothing else.

He unzipped his jeans and almost dripped when he wanted to step out of them.

“Why are you wearing skinny jeans?” I smiled.

He cupped my chin and smiled back at me “Are you telling me you don’t like them?”

I grinned “I’m telling you I love them” I teased him.

He raised his eyebrow “Do you now?”

I bit my lip “I had a hard time resisting you”

His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him, both of us only in our underwear.

“I could barely resist you either. I have fought it for so long –“ he exhaled.

His green eyes held so much meaning “I wish I had known sooner”

I smiled lightly, my heart lit up like fireworks “I thought you knew. All I wanted was for you to kiss me that day”

He smiled “Let’s make up for lost time” his voice was so low.

His lips met mine again, more tenderly this time. We fell down on the bed together and I gasped at the feeling of him laying on top of me. I had dreamt of this for so long, and now it was finally happening.

“Tell me this isn’t a one-time thing” I whispered between kisses.

Taron pulled away, his lips only mere inches from mine “This isn’t a one-time thing. Not after all this time”

I smiled and wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him down to me again.


	2. Making up for lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, enjoy

I still couldn’t believe we were here. I thought about how we could have had this years ago. But we had both kept our feelings to ourselves. Yet, here we were.

Our kisses were so soft and tender as if we were just exploring each other and what felt right. All thoughts were vanishing, the only thing I could think about was him.

My brain was foggy with love and lust. He trailed kisses down my collarbone and I gasped, wanting his lips on mine. As if he knew, his lips met mine again, his tongue running along my lower lip. My hands roamed his chest. I had always imagined what his bare chest felt like. And it was even better than I could have imagined.

He pushed his knees between my legs, widening them. His mouth left my body and I slowly opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, breathing hard.

He wanted me. In the same way I wanted him. After all this time.

Then his mouth met mine again but I interrupted him.

“Wait” I whispered, not even believing my own words.

He moved off me and sat down on the bed next to me, clearly confused.

“What’s wrong?” the gruffness in his voice was so unfamiliar to me.

“What are we doing here?” I asked, trying to breathe normally but failing.

Would I really want to risk my friendship with him?

“You don’t want this?” he breathed out.

I closed my eyes in a long blink “I do want this, I –“

“But you wonder what happens next” he said quietly, absentmindly running his fingertips over his bottom lip.

“That’s all I’ve been thinking about for the last 15 years. What it would feel like to be with you”

Holy hell, how was he so sexy? I felt like he had sucked the breath out of my lungs.

“Taron” I whispered his name, unsure what I was trying to say.

“Do you want to slow down? We can take things slow” his green eyes were so sincere.

I didn’t answer right away. I knew I wanted this, and him.

“Let’s make a promise that if this doesn’t work out we’ll go back to being friends”

I almost cringed at my own choice of words.

Friends? We could never be just friends. Not anymore.

“I promise” Taron said, his eyes sparkling.

Then he leant in closer and caressed my cheek. My skin burned under his touch.

“But you know we’re more than friends”

I grabbed his face and smashed my mouth on his. He smiled into the kiss before we deepened it and fell down on the bed together.

He broke the kiss ever so slowly, letting his eyes roam my body.

“You’re so beautiful, I don’t know where to start”

His words and the roughness in his voice were my undoing.

He let his hands travel over my body and my skin was hyperaware of his touch. His strong fingers exploring the body he had seen so many times before.

My heart was beating out of my chest when he removed my underwear. But I knew him, he had always been there when I had needed him and this was right.

I arched my back when his fingers hit where I needed them and all thoughts about being friends flew out of the window.

He was right, we were long past the friend stage. But maybe this was the best combination, friends to lovers. I knew everything about him and he about me.

I couldn’t catch my breath when he made me feel unlike anything I had felt before. He brought me to the brink of an orgasm several times, until he finally let me have it and my legs shook and all worry evaporated. We were meant to be together like this.

I met his eyes and they had darkened to a stage that was unfamiliar to me even though I knew him so well.

I smiled and reached up, caressing his familiar features and he closed his eyes lazily.

“Are you sure?” he whispered “We can still wai-“

I shut him up by moving my hands to his hips and pushing him down to me, right where I needed him.

He gasped and I took in his features, his jawline sharper than ever and his lips parted.

“We waited long enough” I breathed out.

Taron frowned, as if he struggled to keep it together.

“Condom” he breathed out and my face went pale.

I couldn’t even remember the last time I had bought condoms.

I winced “I don’t have any”

Taron’s eyes met mine and I knew his answer before he said it “Me neither. I didn’t expect _this_ ”

“But – but I’m on the pill. And I’ve never had –“ I gulped “without a condom”

“Me neither” he breathed out “Are you sure?”

I nodded and bit my lip “I want to with you”

He nodded slowly, as if he had a hard time concentrating and I could feel him positioning, rubbing himself up and down my entrance.

I closed my eyes because it was just too much to take. Then I opened them again, because I didn’t want to miss the way he looked at me.

He exhaled before he pushed inside of me, so slowly as if he was afraid to hurt me. I stretched around him so deliciously, skin against skin and my breath hitched.

His eyes met mine and I felt like everything fell into place. We were made for each other, this connection being so much deeper than just physical connection.

He started to move and my heart beat out of my chest. I adjusted to him and we started to move together.

“It feels like the best thing I’ve ever felt” he breathed into my neck.

I tilted my head back and he took full advantage, licking my skin there.

“It’s so deep” I moaned, holding on to the hot skin of his shoulders.

He growled in response and smashed his lips to mine for a deep kiss, before he pulled away again.

Just when I thought I could catch my breath he thrust into me again.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. So fucking perfect” he groaned.

His eyes met mine and they were needy and wild. As if he only ever wanted _me_.

“I wish you were my first” I moaned before I knew what had hit me.

He groaned and his eyes closed ever so slowly, as if I had just given him the world.

His eyes opened again when he was buried deep inside of me and the way he looked at me, so caught up and trying to keep it together, had my heart racing even more.

“We’re here now” he whispered as he cupped my face “And you know we’re no friends anymore”

I smiled lightly. We would always be friends, but we would never go back to being friends only.

“I know” I smiled “You’re amazing”

The corners of his mouth curved up slowly “You’re amazing” he repeated

I could feel myself reaching the edge but I wanted to put it out, I wanted this to last forever.

“Let go” he groaned “I can’t keep this together much longer”

I met his eyes and he was my undoing, I started to clench around him as an orgasm washed all over my body. I scrunched my watery eyes closed as I came and revelled in the feeling of us being so close, finally where we belonged

I relaxed under him and ran my hands over his strong back.

Taron grinded inside of me before he let it all go and I watched him as he came with my name on his lips.

He stayed inside of me and we seemed to have the same thought. I reached up while he leant down and our lips met, thoroughly continuing to explore each other.

“Making up for lost time, eh?” I giggled when we broke away.

“Hell yeah” Taron smiled “I didn’t even know I needed you so much. But it all makes sense now”

I reached up and let my fingers trail over the stubble along his jawline. He closed his eyes and let me have the upper hand as I explored his face and all of his body. His hands held on to my waist and suddenly he flipped us over so I was on top.

I gasped at the change in angle and he was already hard inside of me again.

“This is more than one night, right?” I asked again

Taron’s eyes opened and they were hazy as he cupped my cheek. I thought he would kiss me right away, but he stopped right before, our lips merely touching.

“Every night from now on. I’m not letting you go” he whispered.

I smiled and we kissed again before we picked up where we had left off. I couldn’t wait for the future ahead of us.


End file.
